


Theurgic

by E_Rami



Series: The Dead, The Dying, and Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, Ghosts, Harry 'Haunts' Sirius, Harry Dies, Harry dies at seventeen months, Harry dies due to complications with the Killing Curse, Haunting, Infant Death, Lily and James died when Harry was fifteen months, Not Beta Read, harry is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rami/pseuds/E_Rami
Summary: Harry dies mere months following the death of his parents due to complications stemming from that fateful night. No one can see him. No one but one man punished for a crime he didn’t commit. Ghost!Harry. Dead!Harry.Theurgic:(1) Divine or supernatural intervention in human affairs.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: The Dead, The Dying, and Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Theurgic

Despite doing everything she could, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t _her_ fault, she knew that. But it didn’t stop the moments of guilt that settled on her chest when her gaze drifted towards the boot cupboard just below the stairs. She didn’t treat him right, not like she should’ve. She treated him like a – a _burden_ and often liked to pretend he hadn’t existed. She frequently thought of what-ifs during that time and now. What if she treated her nephew better? What if she housed him in a healthy environment instead of the dusty and musty boot cupboard? What if she took her nephew to the doctors immediately after finding him on her doorstep? What if… what if she gave him away like her husband wanted? Regardless of these thoughts, it was with a heavy heart that she grimly gazed over the numerous infant-sized coffins just mere months after the death of her sister – his very own mother. He wasn’t even two when death claimed him and by the time she’d taken him to the hospital, it’d been far too late. _“At this point in time, Mrs. Dursley, the best we can do is make him comfortable.”_ And Vernon didn't care. God, she loved the man but he seemed so cold. " _What if it had been Dudley?_ " She asked once, hoping to somehow shock him into feeling _something_. " _It wasn't._ " he replied simply and Petunia felt beside herself. She lost everyone. Her whole family wiped out just like that... And Vernon didn't even care. Too busy with their son to even notice his wife's distress and Petunia couldn't even get ahold of anyone from that blasted world that took away her sister and nephew. As much as she had a husband, a sister-in-law, and a son... She's never felt so alone before.

* * *

It was a semi-familiar wail that woke him up; so different than the cries he had grown accustomed to. It sounded young in nature, a toddler on the cusp of a full-blown meltdown echoing throughout the hushed halls of Azkaban. Sirius could equate the wails to the effects of the creatures roaming the prison yet the quietness that silenced its listeners, he knew, was not. It uneased him that even the insane stifled their inane mutterings in a desperate act to pinpoint these cries. It wasn't until the cry began to teeter that the mutterings picked up. 

_"A baby?"_

_"In Azkaban? Surely not."_

_"Baby, baby, baby, baby..."_

_"Where is it? Do you see it?"_

_"Wo'nit surprise me, Ministries bloody mad it is."  
_

_"Gods, my ears! Do you 'ear that? I 'aven't 'eard a babe in years!"_

And even Sirius began to search, face plastered against rusted bars as eyes looked to and fro in a bid to catch the creature that released such a pitiful sound. A Boggart, perhaps? But no, there was only darkness. Even in his animagus form, it was hard to pierce through the kind of darkness that permeated around Azkaban's cells. 

The wail picked up again, yet this time the prisoners became agitated. The Wizarding World held children in such high regard yet here it was, a child, in the depths of Azkaban prison itself. A place it had no business being near. The rattling of barred walls or chained appendages became deafening as a weak _"Mama!"_ resounded through strangely empty halls and Sirius reached out through the slim walls. A weaker, quieter _"Harry!"_ left Sirius' chapped lips as his thoughts turned to his godchild and a yearning so strong brought him to his knees. 

He knew that cry. That wavering voice. 

_"Dada!"_

His heart stilled and he turned violently, bars digging into the threadbare fabric on his back and his eyes searched through the contents of his very own cell. _Was he going mad?_ Surely Harry wouldn't be _there_ , in _Azkaban_ , with _him_. But... He was. And Sirius' heart broke as a strangled sob burned through his chest. There, on the thin bed mat was his godson Harry Potter except... Except he was very much transparent with a soft white glow outlining his small frame. Harry squealed excitedly and crawled towards Sirius with ease; as if the cracked, cold, and filthy ground of Azkaban barely hindered him and Sirius noted the silver streaks of tears that streamed down the boys plump cheeks, happiness evident in muted green eyes. And this urged Sirius forward with yearning anew. Tears leaked through glassy eyes and down hallowed cheeks as he thoughtlessly picked up the ghostly form of the boy he loved, heartache deep within the depths of his soft grey eyes. 

"Oh Harry, no... no, no, no, _no_..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the infants in Death Stranding and thought "hey, wouldn't it kinda be cool to have a ghost baby in Harry Potter?"
> 
> I actually may add sequels to this. I wanted an AU where Sirius raises ghost!Harry. I can just imagine a rambunctious ghost child.
> 
> ANSWERS TO POTENTIAL QUESTIONS BELOW:  
> Where are the dementors, you may ask? In other parts of the prison. Think of Harry's soul as a Patronus rather than 'food' for the creatures. He was much too young to--understand--what happened to not only him but to his parents. Traumatizing events at a young age are usually forgotten if it happened early enough and if Harry didn't meet a dementor in the books/movies, chances are he would've never remembered the death of his parents. Essentially the infant soul of Harry Potter is too pure for the dementors--too innocent.
> 
> Why does Harry call Sirius 'Dada'? Because toddlers, around his age, aren't able to fully communicate. It gets slightly better when they're two, but not much, and Harry hadn't seen Sirius after James and Lily died so it's not like his mind could automatically assume and I don't see the Dursley's caring about his verbal development, especially with Harry being sick in this fic. I, myself, have had all my nieces and nephews refer to me as their parent because they couldn't understand what those words mean. Same with my own mother. We were all 'mama' or 'dada' to them and honestly? I don't see James or Lily having a problem with Harry calling their friends that. I wanted to portray a realistic child, not one who could semi-verbalize which is in most fics. Baby's his age can't verbalize 'Padfood', even brokenly ('Pa'foo'). The most he'd get is 'pa' or 'papa' and really, that's basically another term for 'daddy'.


End file.
